Someone To Rely On
by Decepticon-Girl079
Summary: A young Nord who grew up as a farmer decides she's tired of the quiet life. Her actions soon send her on an adventure much bigger than she expected. The dragons have returned, and she is the only one who can save Skyrim. Female Dragonborn, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my mind, or if you've been to one of my stories (that have been burned and thrown in a river) before, welcome back! I'm here with my newest creation, a story about my Dragonborn's adventures through Skyrim. You might notice that I may skip a few parts in the Skyrim storyline, but I do plan on mentioning it later on. You'll notice I do this with the Helgen execution, because no matter how hard I try, I can't get it exciting enough. Poop. **

**I spent forever coming up with a personality (that will develop over time) and background for my character, but all I'll give away now is that she is a female Nord named Renee with dark red hair and the same silver/grey eyes as Aela the Huntress.**

**By the way, having infinite space to carry useless crap is much easier, so stuff will likely appear out of nowhere.**

**I'm not begging for reviews or anything, but, you should review. Or not, I don't really care.**

* * *

I step out of the dark cave into the bright morning light of Skyrim, catching my breath as I waited for Ralof. Had I stopped running since the dragon appeared? I'll need to remember that next time I complain that I'm tired. The fresh air made it much easier to breath compared to the cave, and my heart finally stopped racing after a few moments. I take the time to look through what I had gathered during my escape. Some food, some potions, and a steel dagger that I strap to my belt. I'd much rather have a larger weapon, but what was I supposed to do if an enemy was too close to shoot with an arrow?

I hear the roar again. The same noise that both saved my life and put it in more danger. It must be done destroying Helgen, because the huge black dragon flies over, causing my hair to fly wildly. . I climb up onto a large rock and eat an apple while I wait. What was taking him so long?

Ralof finally appears out of the cave, and instantly he's glaring at me. "Did you happen to notice that bear?"

I drop what is left of the apple and shake my head, trying to keep the smile off my face. "Nope," I lie, I did see the bear, and had snuck past it on my way out. "Why, did you?"

"Just…never mind. We need to get out of here."

"Where can we go? I know that this isn't Stormcloak territory, even if I'm not part of this stupid war," I hop down from the rock and land next to Ralof.

"Riverwood is a few miles from here, my sister, Gerdur, owns a mill there and surely the Imperials wouldn't bother us there."

"Then let's not waste any time, lead the way."

On the way to Riverwood, we passed by the Guardian stones, which supposedly could make it much easier to learn skills. I passed them though, why would I ever need to be a great warrior or a thief? As we approach the town I notice that it's larger than my hometown of Ivarstead, but not by much. An elderly woman living near the town's wall looks to the sky nervously, and jumps from her chair as a man who is young enough to be her son.

"A dragon, I saw a dragon!"

_Yeah, so did I, I had a great view of it while the Imperials were trying to cut my head off. _I think. I ignore them and follow Ralof to the mill. I stay a few feet behind as he greets a woman who must be his sister with a hug. Ralof begins telling her what happened, but eventually stops.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Ralof asks.

"Ah, yes, follow me." Gerdur leads us away from the mill to and calls for someone. "Hod, come here a minute!"

"What is it now, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" The voice comes from an older man standing on the mill.

I sit down heavily on a tree stump, suddenly feeling tired. I listen to them talk, leaving myself out of the conversation as I enjoy my freedom, laying on my back and listening to the river. In about an hour everyone is finished talking and Gerdur hands me a key to her house.

"Thank you," I say. "I was actually planning on staying at the inn, though." I knew the inn would be packed at night, but I knew that there would be more space than the house.

"That's fine, but if you ever need anything you can go right on in." She says. "I need to get back to work, but before I go, could you do something for me?"

"What do you need?"

"Riverwood is defenseless against the Dragons, if one would happen to come here. Jarl Balgruuf needs to know about it, can you go to Whiterun and ask if he could spare a few men?"

"Of course," I say. "How do I get there from here?"

"Just cross the bridge right outside of town and head North, once you get past the trees you can see the palace from the road."

"Thank you, I'll leave in the morning."

"One more thing, if you need any money my husband will buy any wood you can chop. There's an axe on the table, and here's a bit of gold to get you on your feet." Gerdur hands me twenty septims, enough to pay for a room and a few drinks at the inn without spending too much of the money I gathered during my escape.

I head to the blacksmith near the mill to sell a set of Imperial armor I got off of a body, earning me sixty more septims. I am on my way to the inn but am stopped by the noise of muffled yelliing coming from a building. A sign tells me that it is the Riverwood Trader. I hesitantly push the door open and step in, effectively stopping the fight.

"Oh, a customer," A man standing at the counter turns to ignore a woman about his age. "Camilla, start getting the place cleaned up." The woman opens her mouth to protest but walks the other side of the store.

"Did something happen?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah, we did have a bit of a…break in." The man mumbles. "But we still have plenty to sell!"

"What was stolen?"

"An ornament, solid gold in the shape of a dragon claw. It's strange, really, it seems to be all they were after."

"I could find it for you," I offer.

"You could?" The man leans forward on the counter, lowering his voice and glancing over at the woman. "I think they took it to an old ruin in the mountains. There are some bandits living up there and they may be the same ones. Whatever you do, don't let my sister go with you."

"Whenever I get the time I'll go look for it."

"Thank you, I have some gold coming in from my last shipment. It's yours if you get the claw back."

I leave the store and go next door to the inn. I rent a room and leave most of my things there, keeping the dagger on my belt. I leave and head back the mill in search of the axe that Gerdur mentioned. I find it on a table near a pile of wood next to a larger, flat piece. Hod walks over after I've cut about ten pieces of wood.

"This is about a hundred septims worth of work, if you're finished."

"Sounds good to me, I think I'm done."

Hod hands me the money and leaves without another word. It is beginning to get dark by the time I get back to the inn. I buy a bottle of mead and head off to my room before the place gets to crowded. I have a little over five hundred septims, more than I would earn back home in a week. I yawn loudly as the bard starts singing. Somehow I fall asleep even with the noise of the crowded inn.

* * *

**This sucks, I know. I know I can do better, I just want a starting point. If you haven't died of boredom or left the story yet, I salute you.**

**Review if you want. I also have a question for my reviewers. Do you want guilds and stuff like that included in the main story, or do you want a whole different story for each group? I'd like your opinion on it, so add it in the review. Heck, it doesn't have to be a review, you can just answer my question if you want.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait! Turns out my antivirus hasn't been working since January and my laptop decided to die. I finally got it back so I'm going to rush through this chapter so I can catch up. Thanks for being patient. **

**Short chapter and extremely out of character...characters inbound!**

* * *

"Halt, city's closed with the dragons about. Official business only."

I let out a noise that sounds like a combination of a sigh and a laugh. I had gotten up early for this? "You're kidding. Well then, I'm sure some other Jarl would be glad to hear about the dragons returning." I cross my arms over my chest and look up at the guard. I was short, for a Nord, and the guard was a bit taller than me.

"You were at Helgen?"

"No, I was in Markarth." I say sarcastically.

"You better watch your mouth around here. The jarl can have a temper. Go on in, you'll find the jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill."

Half an hour and several flights of stairs later, I find myself at the doors to the palace. I push through the doors and into the large building. Another flight of stairs leads up to the main part of the room, where I can see two long tables and a large fire pit in the center. I can see part of the Jarl's throne, but I can't make out the Jarl himself. Before I can even move to climb up the steps, a Dunmer dressed in leather armor approaches with her sword drawn.

My instincts tell me to pull out my dagger, but something inside me said that wouldn't be the best idea. I watch the elf carefully as she gets closer.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"I need to speak with the Jarl, Riverwood is worried about the dragons."

"Very well, you may speak to him." The elf sheathes her sword and goes back to the Jarl's throne. I follow behind and stop at the bottom of a small flight of stairs that raised the throne above the rest of the room. The Jarl stops his argument with another man and looks at me.

"So, you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?"

"Yes. It destroyed Helgen, and when I escaped it was flying in this direction."

"Irileth was right, then!" The Jarl, an older man who must be his steward and the Dunmer begin to discuss the situation. I step back as the Jarl raises his voice. "Enough! I'm not going to sit and watch as a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people. Irileth, send some of the men to Riverwood." The dark elf leaves quickly, and the steward leaves. Before I can turn to leave, the Jarl speaks again. "I need you to do something for me. Let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into these rumors of dragons."

"Wait...I'm sorry, but I- never mind." Surely I would get some sort of reward for aiding the Jarl. I regret my decision soon enough. I'm told about some sort of stone tablet up in a mountian somewhere near Riverwood. My job is to retrieve it, because apperently getting someone more fit for the job is out of the question entirely. I ask uncertiantly. There was a ruin near Ivarstead that I used to get in huge trouble for even looking at. I had been the only child growing up at the time, so I was always getting into trouble. I had learned soon enough that inside these ruins the dead walked the halls, and understood why I was never allowed near them.

Farengar finishes explaining my mission, and the Jarl wastes no time shooing me out of the palace. I turn and quickly leave. I walk though the streets of Whiterun and think of my plan. I could be back to Riverwood in a few hours, stay there for another night and head up the mountian in the morning. I could stay in Whiterun over night, but I can tell that wouldn't be a fantastic idea. Whiterun is neutral in the war, but the guards don't seem to happy about my Stormcloak armor.

I finally decide to head back to Riverwood for the night. Nearly everyone knew me by now, not that I enjoyed talking to half of them. I could earn some more gold there, too, and I'm sure the blacksmith would have a few arrows for sale. I prefered a small town, anyway. It felt more like home.

* * *

**Sorry for the rush guys. Gotta go to sleep so I can get up and be educated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! School's keeping me busy, and since I'm writing a totally different story in my free time I'm starting to forget about this one. But the one I'm working on during school could be another little story after this one…I'll have to think about it.**

**Thanks to my one reviewer for the last chapter! What happened guys? I had like…four for the first one! I need all the reviewers I can get! **

* * *

I stare down the length of my arrow, aiming at the figure in the distance. I can barely make it out in the swirling snow, but I know it is there. More importantly, it _doesn't _know _I _am there. It seems to be patrolling the outside of the ruin, and I have watched it for several minutes. I know there are more, but this one is closest. As soon as I have a clear shot, I let my arrow fly before ducking back behind the rock.

The reaction from the other figures is instantaneous. I can hear confused shouts, a rather loud conversation, then nothing but the wind. I carefully stand and look over the rock again. Nothing. I move a bit closer and take aim at an archer, then the final enemy as soon as they are in sight. I fire an arrow into the stone of the ruin to see if there is anyone else, but there is no reaction.

I cautiously move forward with another arrow ready. I stop at the lifeless bodies and carefully retrieve what arrows can be saved. The ancient ruin stands tall around me, making me feel even smaller than I was. There is a ruin near Ivarstead, but it is much smaller than this, or at least it looks smaller.

The heavy stone doors are my biggest challenge. Combine my size, my lack of strength, and half-frozen body and you can see why it takes me nearly five minutes just to open them. I am finally in when I notice the echoed voices. I sigh quietly and pull the knife from my belt, looking for the source. I can see firelight on the other side of the room, and dead bodies of both man and skeever scattered around. I make out two moving figures near the fire and cross carefully and quietly until I am hidden in the shadows behind one. I bury my knife deep into his back, and move to cleanly slice the other's throat before he has a chance to react.

I instinctively wait for a moment for any other attackers, but none come. I search the small camp, if you could even call it that, and come up with a few arrows and a bit of food. My next challenge lies ahead, down a dark, dusty hall leading further into the ruin.

* * *

"Is someone there?"

I ready an arrow as soon as I hear the voice. I've made it this far without getting hurt, and I am _not_ going to change that. I remain quiet as I move on carefully. A room lies ahead, filled with spiderwebs and flooded with an eerie blue light. I hesitantly move a few feet forward and peer into the room. The apparent exit is blocked off by a Dunmer trapped in a mass of webs. I make myself seen and watch him carefully, moving forward slowly. He notices me and is immediately telling me to get back, nodding at the ceiling. I look up slowly and watch the spider descend. But this isn't any normal spider. It is at least four times the size of the normal ones, and it's about to land right on top of me.

"Oh _FUCK_ no!" I immediately take off the way I came, but the spider looses interest in me and goes after the trapped Dunmer. I quickly move close enough for a clear shot, but at least six of my arrows miss by several inches. I curse quietly under my breath as I send arrows flying, and finally manage to bring it down. I fall to my knees, shaking violently. I hate spiders. I've always hated them, and I always will. Seeing this freak of nature only made that fear about ten times worse. It takes several minutes to pull myself together, or it may just be the fact that the Dunmer on the other side of the room keeps running his mouth. I pretend to ignore him as I search for my arrows.

"Oh good! You killed it," I can pick up sarcasm in his tone. "Now, are you going to get me down?"

"Maybe," I say.

"Maybe? What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Is there a reason I should help you?" I ask.

"Well, yes! You can't just leave me here!"

"Of course I can."

"Wait! I have something!"

"What?"

"Help me down and I'll show you! You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden here!"

I sigh loudly and begin to cut away at the web, which is beginning to stick to me. It seems like an eternity before he finally drops to the ground. I'm about to speak, but he takes off further into the ruin. _'Should have expected that,'_ I think to myself as I begin to race after him.

* * *

**Short again, sorry guys. Review if you want to.**


End file.
